Ape king
Description Ape King is the ability to transform into a ginormous ape. It is about 25 meters tall height and also does have a few human-like appearances. Its body is made from a special type of yeast which makes him that big. He is also not extremely heavy, but hits very hard, because of his ratio of speed, technique, strength and having muscles in the right area. What I mean by that is that he has a good distribution of muscle mass in his body, and has very few to none unnecessary fat weight. He also has the ability to control any member of the ape family. Which goes from gorillas to humans. He can also crystallize his body, but does lose a lot in speed and energy if he does. Body Description: The Ape King Can turn into a huge ape at 25 meters. The Ape King also has very long arms, almost up to his feet. This does help him a lot with his throwing ability. His body is made from a special type of yeast, but also has some type of muscle mass in his body, which does give him his strength. His arms are not extremely big and is a little bit skinny. Abilities: Throwing: His throwing ability is extremely strong. He has many things that help him with that. You have that he has the long arms and good strength to throw hard and fast. You also have his big hands, with which he can pick up big objects. The user, Kimiko is also a big baseball fan and has been playing his whole life, so his throwing technique and accuracy are very good. = Crystal ability: He also has the ability to crystallize some parts or his whole body. It doesn't come from the yeast, but from other chemicals, he has in his body, which he can use to make a chemical reaction to trigger the crystal. He can't create a lot of it though and loses a lot in speed, which effects his attacks. Controlling ability: He has ability to control any person or animal who are a part of the ape or Hominidae family, which could be apes, gorillas, chimpanzees, orangutans and humans. To control them he must inject them with a special type of fluid which Kimiko invented himself and with other friends. The fluid has his DNA in it which allows him to control them. Under his control they do would ever the Kimiko wants and they are not conscious when they are under his control and they aren't they will not remember what had happened when they were under his control, also if an animal is under his control, their IQ does get stronger and they do become more smarter. Weaknesses: There are also some setbacks of this quirk, some of them are that he can't be in his ape form for more then 4-6 hours a day and the longer he does it, the more energy he takes. If he doesn't control his energy, then he can't do some of his abilities to well and it can majorly effect his attacks and defensive abilities. If he uses his crystal ability too much, it could cause a bad chemical reaction, in which he could explode. He can't control too many people or animals, and if he does too much or is in low stamina, the effect could weaken. It could even lead to a mutiny by the animals and the humans to get off under his control. His speed for a giant is pretty good, but he is a turtle compared to people with speedy or quick quirks. He does have a few weak spots in which in could heavily effect him, and he can't really go 1-on-1 in close combats with a person who is more shifty then him. Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks